Last Kiss
by Brittnodo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth share their last kiss the night before Percy goes missing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, never have never will.**

**Authors Note: Hey! Ok so this was sort of inspired by a good ole Taylor swift song (Last Kiss if you haven't guessed), so I hope you like it. Review! :)**

_This is night before Percy goes missing._

* * *

><p><em> Last Kiss<em>

"Annabeth! Shh!" Percy hissed laughing silently, "The harpies will get us if you don't stop the stomping."

I rolled my eyes trying to see through the darkness, "Oh, Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

Percy and I were making our way back to our cabins after a rather steamy make out session underwater (I really, really hope Poseidon was asleep or turned a blind eye. And a deaf ear.) And it was pitch black out.

As we neared the cabins I felt Percy's warm hand envelope my smaller, cooler one.

He pulled me close to him as I shivered lightly in the cold, I had no clue how he was so warm in a simple sweatshirt and basketball shorts in December. I was bundled in a sweatshirt and coat and I was still freezing, Percy had made the water warm around us in the bubble while we were under so coming out had been a nasty shock.

We made it to my cabin not eaten thankfully and I turned to Percy a smile on my face.

I stopped short when I saw the expression on Percy's tanned face.

"Are you alright, Percy?" I asked concern dripping from my voice.

Percy looked down to me (how I hated that he had the stupid growth spurt yet I also love it) his expression once again unreadable like the sea, "I love you, Wise Girl."

I was stunned as he pulled me forward and gathered me into his arms, holding me close like this was the last time he was going to see me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. Percy always smelt like the sea, the ocean breeze that people wished they could bottle up and use as perfume.

I couldn't think of what to say to him.

Did I love Percy?

We were so young! Only 16, how could you know if it was love? Wouldn't it be unwise to fall in love so young and so early in a relationship? We have only been dating a few months, could I say it? Did I mean it?

"Percy," I muttered trying to speak but Percy interrupted with, "Just hold that thought Annabeth."

Pressed up against him I could hear his heartbeat through the sweatshirt like a comforting rhythm.

It all clicked.

I pulled away ignoring his frown and said looking into those ever changing eyes, "I love you, too, Seaweed brain. I mean I know w-," I was cut off by his soft lips on mine.

I didn't know if I loved or hated when he would cut me off like that.

He pulled away a small grin on his face, "Good Night, Annabeth. Have pleasant dreams."

And with that he walked back to Cabin 3 hands in pockets and a swing in his step.

I pressed my fingers to my lips and muttered to the wind, "Goodnight Percy."

I turned away to my cabin not realizing that would be our last kiss for a very long time. Tomorrow I'd wake up, put on a sweatshirt of Percy's he'd given me and travel to Poseidon's Cabin thinking I'd wake up my boyfriend, but when I get there the bunk would be empty no sign of Percy Jackson.

I would discover that Percy Jackson son of the sea god and hero of Olympus would be _missing_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Since I'm awesome here is another little something I wrote when I was listening to <em>_4ever by The Veronicas, its something I twisted a bit._**

* * *

><p>Annabeth stared at her boyfriend lying leisurely on the sand.<p>

She couldn't help but admire his shirtlessness.

Percy, admittedly, was gorgeous. He was built like a swimmer but a tad broader than average. His skin was tan, naturally but also from spending his days out on the beach. His hands were weathered from all the battles he was in. His dark black hair was like a surfers just resting beyond his eyebrows falling into his ever-changing eyes. He was without a doubt tall, dark and handsome.

She was a lucky girl.

"Come on," Annabeth said licking her lips, "lets head to your cabin."

Percy looked up at her tilting his sunglasses down so she could see his eyes (calm like the waves), "Why? It's beautiful out. My Dad's in a pretty good mood, I'm in a good mood. The water is perfect today."

Annabeth had to bite her tongue. She couldn't be too frank with her seaweed brain of a boyfriend because his Dad was literally right there. And Annabeth knows what she wants to do with Poseidon's _favorite_ son would cross the line with the easygoing god.

"Please, Percy?"

Percy sighed and stood up helping her up as he lent down to grab his shirt.

And as soon as Annabeth was up she grabbed her man and kissed him passionately.

When they separated Annabeth had a coy smile on her face, "That an answer, seaweed brain?"

Percy made a choked noise in the back of his throat making her giggle and started pulling her towards his empty cabin.

After all they didn't have forever.


End file.
